A variety of devices exist for fastening a securing member about packs, boxes, etc. Those devices, used while preparing goods for transportation, are typically steel or plastic tape. Special devices are used for the purpose of tightening such a securing member. Often these special devices are structures fixed to a means of transportation and are of no use for general purposes.
No general purpose solutions to this problem exist. Rope, wire, or electrical cable are generally used, for example, stores frequently provide rope to customers to fasten merchandise on top of their cars.